The Secret Potter
by Indigo.infusion
Summary: Sophie,starts at Hogwarts for the first time at the age of 15.Struggling to catch up on all the magic that every one else knows she forms a friendship with a girl in the year above.As the year goes by she learns more about her past and real family.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi people this another story idea i've had for ages, i started the idea well before i did, the Story of Claire. This story is linked though to that, this set during Harry's time. It's about Claires mother, who i make referances to in The story of Claire. Of course, the things you find out about her in that story will be involed in this, but this is Sophie's story so it will be v.different. I hope u like it. This isjust going to be an odd thing i do every now and again, when im' bored of all my other things.

This is for Hannah, who is like my slightly more daring twin, acording to vicki any way.

Indie x

**Disclaimer: **As you all fully well know and will know even more so if you have read any of my other stories i most difinatly don't own Harry Potter, and it would be very strange if i did, and im not going to start owning it any time soon. Am i now.

**

* * *

**

Prologue.

Lily walked up the stairs carrying a sleepy Harry to bed. She stopped at the top of the stairs to rest for a second. Taking a deep breath she shift her tired child from one hip to the other. She gave her stomach a rub and carried on into the bedroom where she put Harry to bed in his cot. "Night , night Harry." She said.

"Mama." Harry whispered "Me want Dada."

"Okay Harry, I'll go get him." Lily walked out of the room pausing to turn off the main light and turn on the nightlight in Harry room. She walked down the stairs in to the living room, where her husband was. "How is he?" James asked as she entered. "He wants you." she replied. She sat down and curled up on the sofa. She flicked her wand towards their muggle TV. It turned on. Lily yawned, and changed the channel again using her wand. She flicked through till she found something decent. "What's that?" James asked. "Er Pride and Prejudice. I think." she replied glancing at the _Radio Times _that lay on the coffee table beside the sofa.

"Oh sounds a bit like oh what was it we watched last week. By that Jane Austin something or other. Had a man in it who looked a bit like Sniv- I mean Snape."

"Sense and sensibility. Now go and say good night to Harry before he comes down stairs to get you, resulting in a night where no one get any peace what so ever."

"Oh okay. Back in a sec." James said noticing the warning signs of a full on strop from Lily. He gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried out of the room.

Lily turned back to her film and half watched as the main character Elizabeth Bennet got soaked in a rain storm. Lily winced as her unborn child kicked her. At nearly nine months pregnant she was due to give birth any day now. She and James had only found out a few months ago that they were to have a baby girl. Lily was very happy about this. She was still trying to persuade James to let them call the child Petunia after her sister. Lily sighed. Why did things have turn out so terrible between the two of them. She knew that Petunia had never really wanted to get involved in the whole magic world because of Sev. She stopped her self. She know longer knew him as Sev he was Snape now. And that was how it would stay. It had been a long time since she had stopped their friendship. She was happy now. She had a wonderful if not a bit naughty husband, a brilliant baby boy, and was soon to have a beautiful baby girl. Snape was out of her life , end of story. The baby gave another kick. What? She thought. Am I that bad a mother already to you. She felt a sharp heavy pain in her stomach. Oh god she thought. Contractions. Thank you baby thanks so much. "James." she yelled . "James."

"What is it? I'm trying to read Harry a story." James shouted down the stairs to her.

"James, come down here at once." Lily argued back. "I'm having the bloomin' baby."

Next thing she heard the thumping off footsteps on the stairs. "What!" Yelped James sticking his head round the door. "James ." Lily gasped her contraction kicking in. "Get us to Mungo's now!"

"What about Harry?" James asked. "We can't leave him on his own."

"True fine bring with us." Lily gasped again. " God I swear they weren't this bad when I had Harry. Talking of which go and get him."

James thundered back up the stairs. "Come on lil' man. We are going out."

"ooh." Harry said clapping his hands together. " where, where?" The two of them rushed back down the stairs in to the living room. "Okay." James asked, noticing that Lily was in rather a lot of pain.

"She's coming quick, we need to go." Lily moaned. James grabbed Lily's hand and turned on the spot. A second later they appeared in Mungo's. Back in the house, their cat purred as a small weedy man appeared in the front garden "This is their house my Lord." he said, bowing low to the tall dark figure beside him. "You have done well Wormtail but they are not in at the moment, let us go." The two men disappeared. The TV in the front room blared out to the empty room, as a young couple stood together in the rain, proclaiming their love for one another.

* * *

A/N: So that was all i'll add another chap when i get round to it. remember the review icon, u can't miss it.

Indie x


	2. Chapter One Shocked

**A/N:** Okay so this is my second chapter, now this where the real story starts, the previous bit was just a prologue, soi'm calling this chapter On. K.

Many thanks to CliqueMaterial for her review, and putting this on story alert, also thanks to Astra Black for adding this to story alert, this is for you two. Hmm i like dedications aren't they fun!

I hope you all like this, i'll update next chance i get.

Indie x

**Disclaimer:** as i previously said i don't own Harry Potter or any corresponding character that aren't of my own creation.

**

* * *

******

Chapter one.

**Shocked.**

A teenage girl awoke in her room. It was dark as it was very early in the morning and the sun was not up yet. She yawned and stretched. Then slowly dragged her self out of bed. She flicked on the light in her room and picked up her hair brush. Looking in her full length mirror, she brushed her hair. Sophie at 15 years old was about to enter her last year of secondary school. She had long black hair and a sharp straight fringe. Her hair was her favourite feature. It was long dark and shiny, with Red specks that seemed to glisten gingery when the sun light hit it at just the right angle, much more interesting in her opinion than her 'dull' hazel eyes. Sophie at 15 was quite tall for her age and was rather skinny to. Sometimes it was hard for her parents to get her jeans that would fit. In actual fact Sophie's parents were her adoptive parents. Sophie knew that, and it didn't bother her. She loved her parents very much it didn't matter that she looked nothing like them or was of no blood relation. Her mother and father were both rather short, and her mother rather plump. Both her parents had blue eyes although her mother were light blue and her fathers stormy blue. Her mother had wavy blonde hair, cut into a short bob, and her father had mousy brown curls and a thick bushy moustache. In all Mr and Mrs Langton were nothing like their adoptive daughter. People at school would look down on her due to this. She was the weird strange adopted girl. She had a few friends but no true ones. Also strange thing happened around her. Some just seemed like coincidences. Once she had said to particularly girl that if she wasn't careful she would end up in deep trouble and one day everything would go and bite her behind. The next day every thing seemed to go terribly wrong for the girl . Everything she did just seemed to bounce back onto her. No one ever forgot it. Now if anything went wrong for someone and backfired on them selves people would say " oh I think an Langton just bit your behind." it was not at all funny in Sophie point of view. It was all a big laugh against her and she knew it. Still, she thought to her self, maybe today would be different she really needed it to be. However the weather, snowing, did not seem to backing up her hopes.

Today was a very important day for the Langton's, as they had to go and have an interview with a man whom wanted Sophie to attend his school. His name was Professor Dumbledore. The Langton's had arranged to met him in a small café on Holly Down Road. Sophie grabbed her worn out pink dressing gown and put it on. She ran down the stair taking the steps two at a time. She entered the kitchen to see her mother pouring out a cup of tea. "Hey mum."

"Morning Sophie." Her mum said with out looking up. " You can go and sit in the dinning room if you want I'll make you your breakfast. What do you want?"

"Ready break please mum. Can I have chocolate on it please."

"Sure thing dear."

"I'll just go and get dressed ok mum."

"Go ahead just don't be to long."

Five minutes later a washed and dressed Sophie came hurrying down the stairs. As she passed the mirror she glanced at her reflection. " oh , that's weird I swear I had a terrible spot there, like only five seconds ago. Hmm never mind. What was that?" Sophie jumped in shock as huge bang, like a car backfiring sounded out side. Next second there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that Soph." yelled her apparently unconcerned mother.

"Sure Mum." Sophie opened the door and felt her jaw drop to the floor as she saw an ancient man with a long silver beard wearing a midnight blue suit with a matching cloak that was embroidered with silver stars. "Ahh." He said. "You must be miss Langton." Sophie nodded. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. I felt it advisable to meet you at your house rather than out side due to this lovely weather. Dumbledore gestured at the harshly falling snow outside. May I come in it is rather cold out here."

"Er, sure come in." Sophie stood aside to let Dumbledore in. She closed the door. " Mum." she called out. Mrs Langton came out of the kitchen. " Yes, oh who is this?"

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, you remember I wished to talk about your daughter having a place, I must say a rather late place, but all the same a place, at my school."

"Oh yes, well we haven't had breakfast yet but er well come into the dinning room. I'll just go and get Stewart." and at that Mrs Langton hurried up the stairs to get Mr Langton.

"Shall we go in then." Dumbledore asked and he walked in to the room Sophie followed him. He sat down at the table and stared at Sophie making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Sophie many years ago I made a terrible mistake a grave mistake that I am ashamed of. In all the mayhem of the recent years, I made a mistake. I missed someone of my list of pupils four years ago. That child was you. You should have been offered a place. But my mind was preoccupied and I did not fully check the list of pupils to attend my school. Your parents would have been horrified at my mistake. How could I have missed their daughter."

"Wait." Sophie interrupted. " You- you knew my parents. My real parents?"

"Yes Sophie your real parents."

"Who were they? How did you know them? Do my parents know who they are?"

"Slow down Sophie. Your adoptive parents do not know who your real parents are."

"All these years I thought they were dead. Who are they? Do I get to meet them."

"Sophie you can never meet them because as you so rightly presumed they are dead, they were murdered. And no I will not explain who it was and what happened that is another story, and now is neither the time nor place for that discussion, once you start my school I will tell you everything."

"Wait you haven't said what school this is. All I know is that it's some kind of boarding school"

"Ahh yes. My school is called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?

"Yes that's right it's a school for special children like yourself."

"Special. Are you saying I'm mad or something?"

"Oh no. Hogwarts is a school of magic."

"Magic? Are you joking?"

"No! Sophie you are a witch and you maybe behind but you will learn a lot their and you shall catch up. If you choose to come."

"So I don't have to go."

"No, but it would be advisable to learn how to control your magic. Even if once you leave you don't use it."

"Oh, how much do need to learn? How far behind am I? Will this interfere with my GCSE's"

"Oh Sophie so many questions. Let me answer them all. Firstly you have got a lot to learn. But do not fear because I shall help you and so will your teachers. Secondly you have missed four years worth of magical education. Also you will be taking OWL's instead of your GCSE's. OWL's stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and lastly in addition to your question if I take it that you are coming then you must now address me as sir or Professor.

"Oh yes sir."

"Are you alright Sophie." Dumbledore asked peering over his half-moon glasses due to the fact that Sophie looked slightly sickly. "Oh yes I'm fine."

"Good. Now here is your letter is tells you everything you need to know. Everything you need to buy, and how to get to school." Dumbledore passed her a letter which she then opened and read the letter. Sophie placed it on the table. "But sir where am I supposed to get all of this."

"Do not panic I shall assist you. All that you need can be purchased in London There is a place called Diagon Alley I shall journey with you there soon, today even. As long as you have eaten and at least one of your, er, parents comes with you." Sophie nodded, all of a sudden breakfast didn't seem all that important. The door of the room opened and Mr and Mrs Langton came in.

"Have you told her." Mrs Langton asked. Dumbledore nodded. "We shall need to journey to Diagon Alley." he began. "You shall need to come with us, for her future years. As for school I shall sort out her moving arrangements…"

But what Dumbledore was saying , Sophie stopped listening to. She was leaving High Brooms Comprehensive. For good. No more teasing. No more pretending to be liked by people who she knew saw her as weird. At last she could escape it all. The reason for all the weird strange things surrounding her past and present was all beginning to be explained. Soon she would hear the full answer. She would have assistance catching up with her studies. Maybe now she could make some true friends. People who really understand her. Not just pretend to. Finally she would not be alone, but now surrounded by people like her. Okay so not all of them would be nice but every school has their ups and downs. Still, they may look down on her for coming so late she thought. But if she studied enough they may not notice her downs sides so much. At least she would no longer be alone. She would find some one and she knew it. She was no longer truly alone in the world.

* * *

A/N: WELL THERE U GO. HOPE U LIKED IT. PRETTY PLEASE WIV A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW.

Indie x


End file.
